


未成年

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	未成年

“我想和你做爱！”  
“你说什么？”Tony捏了捏眉头，他以为自己因为睡眠不足幻听了。  
“我......想和你做。”Peter红着脸低头又说了一遍，但这次声音明显要小很多。  
“做什么？”  
“做爱。”  
“......你最近是怎么了？”Tony叹了口气，想起Peter最近各种异常的举动，“你上个星期偷偷买酒喝的事情还没结束，现在又想让我对一个15岁的小鬼出手？”  
“我17岁了。”Peter强调道，“我上一次说过了。”  
“17岁也是未成年。”  
“可我们都交往一年了，”Peter有点堵气，“而且我就只剩三个月就到18岁了。”  
“那就在这三个月之内想都别想。”Tony把视线又放回了手里拿的资料上。“成年之后喝酒也好做爱也好，我都管不了你。”  
“难道Mr.Stark在17岁之前都没有做过爱吗？”  
“做过。”一句轻描淡写的口气。  
“那我......”  
“不行。”Tony有些不耐烦地朝他摆了摆手，“小鬼就该去学习。”  
“......”Peter走上前按下他手中的平板电脑。“那.....身体接触也不行吗，就当提前预习？”  
“你为什么会这么在意做爱这种事？”被限制了动作的Tony只好抬起头来看着他。  
“Ned告诉我......我们这样不正常......”Peter抿了下嘴，“他说没有性生活的情侣会出现很大的问题。”  
“瞧瞧你都在说些什么。”Tony扯了一下嘴角，像是听见了什么笑话一样，“有点主见好么，小朋友。”  
“我十七岁了。”Peter连续把这句话重复了三遍，直到Tony用食指按住他的嘴。  
“停。”Tony开口，“如果你想和我继续谈及你的青春期问题的话。”  
“你同意了？”  
“我可不想对未成年动手，但也不是没有办法解决这个问......”Tony还没把话说完就被突把脸蹭到他眼前的Peter打断了。  
“可以......吗？”Peter道，声音里有压抑不住的兴奋因子。  
“但有个条件，”Tony叹了口气，从抽屉里拿出一个很厚实的遮光眼罩，“你得把这个戴上。”他说。  
“你喜欢玩这种东西吗？”Peter把眼罩试验性的戴在了头上，结果发现真的什么也看不见。  
“是啊，等你成年了我还有更多的东西可以给你玩。”Tony把西装的外套脱下放在椅子上，然后又把领带往下扯了一点，“不过现在只是不想让未成年看到一些限制级的东西而已。”  
“请不要把我当作小孩子。”Peter努力做出一副漫不经心的样子，但他自己知道，他已经期待的快要疯了。

先是Tony的舌头舔上了他的嘴唇，男人捏着他的下巴使他张开嘴，舌头便趁机滑了进去，从牙齿到舌尖。Tony须后水的味道从衣领的布料上传到了他的鼻腔里，Peter被吻得舒服极了，双腿情不自已的夹住Tony的腰。  
他还是什么都看不见，这个眼罩让他想起了自己的初代战服——让他把注意力集中在一件事上。衣服的纽扣被一颗一颗的解开，敞开的衣领让他觉得一阵哆嗦，接着Tony扯着他的裤脚围把它脱下来扔到了地上。  
吻痕开始从背部蔓延开来，Tony开始肆虐那节段留有一些小疤痕的皮肤。  
“你又干什么了？”Tony用舌尖勾画着那些疤痕，问道。  
Peter发着抖道：“一个抢劫犯，没什么的。”  
“我不指望你听我的话。”Tony用手压了一下他的背脊，“但你最好别再让我看到有什么疤痕出现在身体上，知道了吗？”  
“知道了......”Peter能感到一只厚重的手从衣角的小腹处往胸口游荡去，然后用指腹按住了乳头开始轻轻揉捏起来，这种奇怪的感觉使他忍不住打了个哆嗦，身体下意识的缩紧，他紧紧挨在Tony的身体上，在被逐渐填满的快感中吮吸着男人脖颈上的喉结。  
“所以我不帮你的时候，你难不成会想着那些奇怪的问题来自慰么？”Tony的声音因为喉结的按压显得有点低沉。  
“会......因为你完全就没有要对我出手的意思。”Peter大方的承认了，并把吮吸的动作改成了撕咬，“我以为你不想和我上床。”  
“我要是不想和你做爱还会和你交往这么久吗？”脖子间的疼痛使Tony微微咧起嘴角。“我才没有这么好的耐心去用一年多的时间来骗一个人和我上床。”  
“但你现在还是不想和我做爱，不是吗？”Peter停止了撕咬，他把嘴唇靠着感觉往男人的眼角处移去。  
“听着，我一直都想和你做爱，但不是现在，这是原则问题，未成年先生。”Tony闭眼承受着男孩的这个轻吻——他也许是瞄准嘴去的，“三个月之后我就会天天操得你下不了床，然后把精液塞满你的肚子直到怀孕，这样说你满意了吗，Mr.Parker？”  
“我才不会怀孕，”Peter脸红着撇撇嘴，绯红色从脸颊两侧扩展到耳尖，“我是男的。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”

Peter的脖子线条很美，尤其是在仰起来的动作下，他们轻喘不断，相互蹭着对方的鼻尖。Tony从他的耳尖处吻到了白皙的颈间，男孩的性器被他隔着内裤用手不停的上下套弄着，点点水痕在棉纶上凸显出来，这种糟糕的被动感刺激着Peter的感官，男孩的身体瘫软成一团乱，声音也带上了颤动，那些情迷意乱的暧昧温度让人更加燥热和难耐。  
而就在意识快要飘离时，Tony却突然停下了手上的动作。  
“怎么了……？”Peter小心翼翼的问道，但Tony没有回话。  
男人抚摸的触感顺着脖颈，脊背，腰间，最终落在了尾骨，Peter能感到四角裤被一个力量拉扯着，他只有配合着抬起小腿让布料滑下去。Tony的领带还在他的敞开衣领的胸口处滑动着，他能听见自己砰砰的心跳声。  
没人说话，Peter开始紧张起来。  
他把Peter按压在床上，轻吻男孩的腹部，然后又往下退了几厘米，低头用口腔包裹住了Peter性器的前端，不是很浓厚的猩味从鼻腔内传开，湿哒哒的液体甚至滴在了他下巴的胡子上。  
“Tony......？”  
Peter看不见Tony在干什么，他只觉得自己正被温热潮湿的黏膜包裹着，他猜那是Tony在给他做口交，于是Peter轻轻抓住男人的头发，舒展开腰只顾着喘息。  
挂在肩上的衬衫摇摇欲坠，Tony温热的吐息喷洒在他的腹部上，Peter忍不住顶了顶腰，然后在动的第一个瞬间被掐住了大腿，瞬间的疼痛敢让男孩咧嘴嘶了一下。  
“别动。”Tony含糊不清的说道，然后在男孩毫无防备下给他做了个深喉，整根吞下又吐出，粗糙的舌苔包刺激着Peter的神经，他张开嘴大声呻吟，快感让他不由得放松身体，口水从嘴角处流了一些出来，尝到甜头后必定会上瘾。  
Tony虽然以前给他帮他用手自慰过，但口交还是第一次，不同于他因把弄机械而变得粗糙的手，Tony的舌头很灵活——他通过接吻就能感觉出来。  
Peter感觉自己马上要迎来第一轮的高潮；Tony甚至连领带都没有取下，而他却浑身赤裸的躺在床单上。  
“我要......”Peter暗示的胡乱柔着Tony的头发，想让他停下动作。“我要射了......”  
“没事。”Tony把男孩的性器从嘴里退了出来，但舌头还在不停的舔弄着表面。  
“我真——真的......要......”  
精液被射了出来，Peter不知道他射在哪里了，但他能从指尖的触感摸到有一大部分都挂在了Tony的衬衫上。  
“Tony？”他喘着气道。  
“满意了吗，青少年？”Tony把一些黏在他脸上的精液用手指抹下，又抹到了Peter的胸口处，指尖传来的热感是对方毫无节奏的呼吸起伏，失去视觉让Peter能够更加专注于此。  
“我想......”Peter暗示性的用膝盖骨到小腿的地方划过Stark的下身，然而动作还没有做到一半时就被Tony死死按住了脚踝。  
“悠着点儿，未成年。”男人低沉的声音就像一阵酥麻感从男孩的耳尖穿过全身，“否则坏孩子要接受惩罚。”  
“什么惩罚？”被压住腿的Peter直接直起腰凑上来吻了一下他的肩膀。  
Tony扯了一下嘴角——虽然Peter看不见。Tony把Peter翻了个面，让他背部对着自己。  
“你会知道的，Mr.Parker。”他把Peter的头用手按在枕头上，Peter在柔软的面料里好似听见了皮带揭开的喀嚓声，然后他的腰便被用力的抬了起来。  
“提前预习是么？”Tony轻轻呢喃，他把侧脸贴在了Peter的耳尖，胸口的反应堆则压在Peter的肩胛骨，手往下轻轻抚摸着Peter的大腿内侧，接着不出意外地摸到了男孩因兴奋而从性器前端流下的粘液。  
“你是要......？”Peter咽了咽口水，试探性地问了句。  
“闭嘴，腿夹紧，腰再抬起来点。”Tony突然把硬挺的性器低在他的大腿缝之间，炽热的温度已经触手可及。  
“等等！这是什么......”Peter感觉腿缝间被抵近了什么，理智告诉他那是Tony的性器。  
“新花样，不想试试吗？”Tony轻声笑了笑，扶着男孩的腰往里进了点。  
这个姿势让Tony的性器正好蹭在他敏感的那处，两根性器摩擦在一起，他不得不承认这种真实又奇怪的触感让他爽的背脊都抖了起来。  
Tony开始有节奏的用性器摩擦起他的大腿内侧，不知道是愉悦还是折磨，他每一次的抽插都会挨着男孩的性器，但随着十几次的抽插后大腿内侧的皮肤已经被摩擦起红了。  
又舒服又疼，这感觉太过了。  
Tony配合着撞击用手慰抚着Peter的性器，用腹部紧紧贴合在他线条流畅的腰身，舌尖在他的耳根处打圈，安抚着轻吻他泛红的皮肤。  
男孩的呼吸一下就乱了，“慢一点......”他支起上半身，腰身微微往下压着，翘着屁股，转过头来和Tony交换彼此的味道，男人的耻毛刮在他的皮肤上，一种怪异的的触感伸了起来，给他一种他们正在做爱的错觉。  
“怎么样？”Tony稍微放慢了点动作，欠身把跪趴在床上的男孩笼罩在身下，一遍侧过头吻着他的肩头一边引诱着他说话。  
“你......不进来吗？”Peter还是没有放弃，他往后挪了一下。  
“别煽动我了，”Tony再次按住他不安分的小动作，“我说了三个月之后才会考虑的。”  
“说......话算话？”Peter在撞击和摩擦中断断续续的说完了这个句子。  
“是的，Kid。”Tony拉过男孩的一只手，与他十指相扣。“说话算话。”  
男人加快了手上撸动和抽插的速度，濒临高潮的快感让Peter再也说不出话来，直到一些冰凉的黏液打湿了小腹和床单，Tony的精液甚至粘在了男孩的胸口处。  
“满意了吗？”Tony松开了他一直被抬高的腰，Peter在失去支撑点后便一下倒了下去，在床上弹了一下。  
Peter没有说话，只是摇了摇头。  
“Peter？”他在弯腰察看Peter的情况时才发现床单已经被他给扯坏了。  
回答他的是男孩轻轻的鼻音。  
“疼吗？”Tony问。  
“......疼。”Peter把脸埋在枕头上闷闷的回答道。  
“疼就对了，以后别挑战大人的忍耐力了。”  
“那你说的三个月还算话吗？”Peter把眼罩扯了下来，他的眼角有点微微发红，眼睛因为不适应强光而微微眯了起来，就像被人欺负了一样。  
“你难道有什么想要的成年礼吗？”Tony躺下来拉过他的手臂，轻轻吻了吻了他的骨节。  
“你知道我想要什么。”Peter说。  
他们交换了一个吻。


End file.
